zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AWWW YEA!
AuronKaizer (Talk) 17:23, June 16, 2012 When a page is already tagged for deletion, don't tag it again. :Understood. I just though '...' was a little vague. AWWW YEA! (talk) 16:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) CAPs and IP talk pages Please cool down with the caps, especially on talk pages for headings. Additionally, if an IP is going to be blocked, which it very obviously is going to be, please alert any of the and they will get to it. In the meantime, just revert and ignore. – Jazzi (talk) 18:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know how to revert, but thanks for the heads up. AWWW YEA! (talk) 18:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Just go to the history section and click undo. Or, in the case when there's someone who has rollback who's only, leave it to them as it'd be easier than fumbling about and possibly edit conflicting others. So yeah, just undo and ignore. – Jazzi (talk) 18:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Cheers. AWWW YEA! (talk) 18:50, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey! Just want to let you know that when you add an image to a page like you did, it should follow this format the hover text being the caption in the infobox. Additionally, we don't have punctuation except for commas in the captions. And if you can, it'd be nice if you'd provide the licensing for the file you uploaded. Thanks, – Jazzi (talk) 18:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I see. Also, I have no clue how to edit the licensing. AWWW YEA! (talk) 18:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::You can find the entire list at Category:Copyright tags. And if it's a ZW image, tag it with . – Jazzi (talk) 18:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Cheers. AWWW YEA! (talk) 18:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not to sound rude or anything, but when I leave a message to a user, I either expect a proper response, or for them to ignore it, if you've nothing to say but "Cheers." then I'd appreciate it more if you didn't respond. I'm trying to help you out, if you don't want it, you can say it right out and I'll stop trying to help. – Jazzi (talk) 18:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the heads up. I appreciate the help. Sorry if it seemed rude, I'll respond properly from now on. AWWW YEA! (talk) 18:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Many thanks. But yeah, as I've been saying to the new(er) users, if you guys need help, don't hesitate to ask me or an admin. We're here to help. – Jazzi (talk) 18:28, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Word Bubble Would you like one? Since I know you said you didn't have one. – Jazzi (talk) 15:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I would indeed. Thanks for asking :) AWWW YEA! (talk) 23:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Pick two colors for the two different text sections. One color for the line. A color for the top and a color for the bottom. And a quote. – Jazzi (talk) 23:36, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::It's not that, I just don't know how to make one. I mean, I don't know the coding and stuff. AWWW YEA! (talk) 10:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I believe she means for you to pick them and then write them down here so that she can use them to make you one. -'Isdrak ' 13:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh. Derp. Umm, blue and black for the text sections, white the line, and 'I AM ERROR' as the quote. I love that line. AWWW YEA! (talk) 21:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) br → br / So I edited your page earlier, but Jäzzi said to ask you first. So basically these <'br'> are being replaced per this forum. I was wondering if I could fix them for you? Green Rupee 20:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Oh sure. AWWW YEA! (talk) 21:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Arwing Could you provide a source for the info about the Arwing being used to map out Volvagia's movements? While we don't normally use sources, we use them for these sorts of real-world things since the information could be more easily questioned. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. This'll probably sound rather informal, but 'Did you know gaming'. Most of the sources it uses are official, there was a meeting, the complexity of boss behavior was brought up, and the info was revealed. AWWW YEA! (talk) 10:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::For future reference, when a source is asked for, provide the link to that exact page, preferably in the edit summary when you make the edit. Making people go through unnecessary legwork isn't gonna endear you to anyone. --Auron'Kaizer ' 12:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Noted. For reference, there's the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ej6oRsKv6cY&feature=relmfu :::Skip to about 3:23, and there it is. AWWW YEA! (talk) 17:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ToC suggestions Just to let you know you voted twice on the Chudley vs. Mila suggestion. Green Rupee 19:01, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Woopise. Thanks for telling me. AWWW YEA! (talk) 20:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::You might want to stick to one signature to avoid future confusion. Green Rupee 21:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Understood. AWWW YEA! (talk) 08:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC)